


Legend of the red dragon

by Dinocanid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, no youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinocanid/pseuds/Dinocanid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One family lives on an island full of wildlife and monsters. It was once home to a kingdom known as Alaria, but an evil force led it to ruin. Legend has it that it will rise once more, but what happens when history begins to repeat itself? Rated T for violence and suggestiveness. Might change in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here on AO3. I'll post the first few chapters bit I'll only continue if anyone's interested.

Some family we are. We live in a forest by the Northern Mountains. Nobody else lives on this island other than my family. Mom tells me that all the people left years ago, but we stayed behind. She has yet to tell my why. It gets lonely when you're practically alone.   
Oh, how I wish we could have a loyal companion like a dog or a horse; but mom says that our farm is too small, and we don't have the space or resources for such beings.  
For now, our only company are the other animals and those...monsters, but that's hardly company, now is it?

Such a place is not at all safe for my little sister, who just turned five years old yesterday. Her name is Alex, and she is the light of the family. I don't know what any of us would do if anything happened to her. "Anna, it's time to come inside!" called my father.  
"Yes, papa." I stood up from the patch of grass I was sitting on and walked to the oak wood house. My parents were inside, cooking dinner. My little sister ran over to me when she noticed my enter and I stooped down to hug her.  
"Hi, Anna!" she greeted.  
"Hello, little puppy."  
Alex giggled, "I'm not a puppy, I'm a girl!"  
"But you're cute like one." I walked over to the table and pulled up a chair to sit down. My father turned to me, "It will be winter soon, which means that night will be coming earlier. You shouldn't stay out so late."  
"I'm almost twenty, I know how to fend for myself." I'm tired of him always treating me like a little girl.   
He sighed and continued, "I know, but...don't take any chances, alright?"  
"Yes, papa..."  
My mother began placing our plates on the table in front of us.  
"You'll want to uncross those arms dear, we don't want any negative energy around here. That's how the old kingdom fell you know." Mother began and ramble on, much to Father's dismay.

"Mara..." he warned.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart; but they deserve to learn about their own history, don't they?" she responded. I took advantage of this and asked her questions as we ate.  
"Did there really used to be a whole kingdom here, on the island?"  
"Of course! Alaria was a very honorable society. Full of dragons too."  
"Really???" Alex asked in an excited voice.  
"Oh, yes. There were flying ones, swimming ones, and running ones too. Even the great queen Fenrir was a dragon herself. A great red dragon that breathed fire and had the horns of a ram. Quite an intimidating sight, but she had the heart of a kitten I tell you."  
This confused me. Dragons could live for hundreds of years, yet there were none.  
"What happened to her?" I asked.  
My mom took a quick glance at papa, who had been quiet this whole time, then whispered to me, "I'll tell you later."

Minutes passed and everyone eventually departed from the dinner table to sleep for the night. I picked up Alex and carried her to our room. There was a cream colored carpet and a blue rug. My bed was in the corner, which was lit by a single torch. Bright rooms don't seem as calming to me, so I keep it just bright enough to keep the monsters away.  
Alex's bed was next to mine, so I can make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, or danger. A bookshelf was station by the door with about thirty books on it. But since I've lived here my whole life, i've already read them all. Alex had fallen asleep in my arms, so I tucked her in before I crawled into my own bed. I wonder if the people will come back some day.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over in my bed, too tired to get up. Since the room had no windows, I could assume it was morning by the chirping of the birds.

"Anna, wake up!" my sister called as she shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What is it, Alex?"

"Mama and Papa told me that you would take me outside today!" she said.

Did they? She probably woke them up the same way she did to me. I sat up and stretched my arms with a yawn. "Go wait in the kitchen for me while I get ready." I told her, and she ran out of the room excited.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. Lacking a small table or a shelf, I often placed my things there. I grabbed my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. When I went to the kitchen, Alex was anxiously waiting for us to leave.

"Where were you planning on going?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment, before coming to an idea.

"The White Forest!"

"Huh?"

"I read in one of the books that sometimes you can see a pretty blue ice dragon flying around."

In truth, I didn't want to go to the White Forest. It was terribly foggy there and you could barely see two feet in front of you. It also gets so cold there that it's almost always snowing. Who knows what kind of things could be living in a place like that?

"I don't think we should go. Those books are hundreds of years old. Dragons don't exist anymore. Besides, it could be dangerous."

"Alright..."

She looked disappointed, and I did say I would take her somewhere. I came to the conclusion that we could go exploring, but somewhere a little closer to home.

We spent the rest of the day by the pond; playing with the fish and keeping our distance from the alligators.

But, of course, the days always seem short here, and I lost track of time. The sun was beginning to set.

"We need to go home."

I took a quick look around and held my little sister's hand.

"Come on." I said before I began to lead her back through the plains we crossed. We weren't too far from home, but we weren't close either. It would be many more minutes before we reached the house.

It seemed that the more I walked, the harder it was to pull Alex with me, as if the was distracted or resisting.

"Anna..."

"What's-"

I stopped when I heard a sharp growl that threatened to destroy my eardrums. My breathing went quiet, and my eyes darted from left to right. Where was it, where was it?!

A pair of purple, glowing eyes pierced through the darkness, and a dark violet aura it did give off.

"Get behind me" I ordered, and Alex hid behind my leg as the tall creature advanced on us. I always took one step back as he got one step closer. Never, ever, lock eyes with an enderman, for it meant death for anyone that dared do so. One of us looked at him, and it no longer matter which one of us it was at this point. We both screamed and jumped back when he snapped at us.

Then there was another one.

It was thinner and less masculine, so it must have been a girl. She was chirping and pulling on his arm, trying to get his attention. He growled and looked at the female. She purred and held him close, putting a hand on his chest. He seemed reluctent; and he looked at us once more before agreeing to leave. We both stood in silence as the two mates walked away. I took another long look around, listening to make sure they were actually gone. They were.

I picked up Alex and continued to bring her home. When we got there, our parents were livid; going on and on about how they thought they would never see us again. I listened, of course, and apologized because I couldn't get her home in time.

We were both declared to never leave the house by ourselves ever again.

Days passed and I remained indoors. I was miserable, never getting any fresh air or seeing the sun in the morning. I missed everything. Alex was released from her leave much sooner than I was, and she continued to have fun in the green grasses of the world, with Dad's supervision of course.

As I sat on my bed, I began to put more thought into my situation. It was a reasonable punishment for such a dangerous thing I had done, but then I thought of everything I was missing. Spending a few minutes outdoors would do me some good, given I don't get caught.

The house was small, so getting out the front door unseen and unheard wasn't easy.

When I did manage to get outside, I snuck around to the back where all the animals were kept. It was midday, so they were all awake and active. My favorite was standing by the fence, and I went to greet him.

"Hi, Curtis." I said in a gentle voice as I pet him.

He was a brown bull with a few black patches and curved, forward-facing horns. He may be the oldest animal we have. Besides being good for field work, his strength and intimidation help to keep the monsters away. My mom says that we've been missing a lot less pigs since we had him. He may not be a dog or horse, but he is the closest thing I have to a loyal companion.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, and my life seemed like it was standing still. Life wasn't going well for anyone lately. It appeared that we were in the middle of a drought, and the lack of rainwater took a huge toll on the local plants and wildlife. My favorite pond had dried up from the harsh sunlight,  the flowers began to wilt. This greatly worried my parents, but something tells me that it's not for the reason I'm thinking of.

For as long as I can remember, I can't recall going through a drought before. The event almost seemed...unnatural. 

I had snuck out again today. This time I visited the river that still managed to flow under these conditions. A group of giant wolf-like prints could be seen in the mud. The way they were positioned indicated some sort of struggle, but they didn't seem to go to or come from anywhere. There weren't any prints here during my last visit. What would've been big enough the leave pawprints in dried land? I attempted to ask my parents when I returned home, but they wouldn't give me an answer. It only seemed to scare them more.

The sightings just got scarier as the nights passed on, from deep growls to rows of trees being found on their sides. One night, I decided to investigate myself. My parents seemed to never leave the house anymore, so it was time to take matters into my own hands. 

Alex was sitting by the door and stopped me before I left.

"Anna, where are you going?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you need to stay here. I'll come back, I promise."

I gave her a hug and continued on my way. I headed back to the river where the pawprints were most recently seen.

There it was.

It almost seemed like a silhouette against the forest landscape. It had the paws of a wolf, the body of a horse, the head and neck of a dragon, and the tail of a long snake.

The sight of this living shadow struck fear in my very soul. In an attempt to run, my foot was on the verge of contacting with it's tail, and I prepared for the worse. Unexpectedly, it phased through as if nothing had ever been there.

This thing wasn't real!

It's head whipped around to face me, and it let out a roar so loud that it threatened to deafen me. The shadow reared it's long, whip-like tail and slammed it into me; sending my body flying a few feet away. My arms trembled as I tried to lift myself up, and my head turned back towards the titan. It's neck seemed like it could stretch for miles as it's face came just within inches of mine. It growled, then opened it's jaws as a purple flame came raging out. Everything went black.

\---

She's still not home yet. She promised me the she would be back! I climbed up onto the table and looked out the curtain covered window.

Nothing.

It's been too long, something bad happened to her, I just know it!

"Papa!" I called, and because we live in a small house, he came to my side almost immediately. He kneeled down so he was at my height and spoke.

"Alex, what's wrong, why aren't you in bed?"

"It's Anna, she left hours ago and hasn't come back!"

There was silence as he pondered over what I just said, then he stood back up.

"Stay here."

"No Papa, please stay!"

"I have to go find your sister."

After that, he left out the door. I didn't want to lose him too, but I knew I had to stay. I sullenly walked to my room and crawled into the bed. I pulled the warm covers over me and drifted to sleep.

"Please find her, Papa..."

Morning arrived faster than I had realized. When I walked to the kitchen this morning, I expected to see Anna sitting there, ready to greet me with open arms.

But she wasn't.

Instead, my father had just arrived home from last night. He didn't say a word to me; he wouldn't even look at me. The weight of the silence was unbearable, but there was no question about it. She was gone.

I could hardly breath as he left the kitchen and headed down the hall.

The house seemed so empty, these past few days without her. Mama still weeps every now and then, and Papa has to go comfort her.

"Baa-aa."

We were never able to properly domesticate an animal ourselves. So our farm only consists of animals that wandered in to stay. We got a new visitor yesterday. She was a black sheep with long, soft white wool and droopy ears; rather than fluffy, bunched up wool and pointy ears like the others. I named her Anna, after my sister, Annabelle. She was given a blue collar with a round, golden bell on it so we would never lose her. She always spent time with me, an she reminded me of her.

"Hi, Anna..."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Anna seemed to find a shallow cave in a hill for us. It wasn't the warmest place, in fact it was really cold, but it was certainly safer than sleeping outside. Anna was still sleeping, and it was still dark outside when I looked. 

'Where were we?' I wondered, before quietly walking towards the entrance. As I looked out into the cold, dark forest; I recognized the tall spruce trees and dense snowy landscape. We were in the White Forest!

 

I was curious about what secrets this new world might hold, and I stepped out to explore. It was a quiet night. I somewhat expected it to be, because the books always said it was a peaceful place. I breathed in the winter air and admired the gentle blue hue that the snow reflected from the moon's light. This place was just as beautiful as I imagined it to be. I happily waded through the deep snow as I took in my surroundings. Everything looked generally the same, with the occasional deer and frozen river, but something about it peaked my interest. Was it the comforting silence or the sparkles that covered the undisturbed blanket of snowflakes? I didn't know, for I couldn't decide how far I had gone or where I was. I never worried about any real impending danger, but the thought of being alone wasn't very settling.

Without Anna, I was lost. I called for her but I was afraid that I was too far away for her to hear me. She would eventually wake up and find out that I'm missing, but it was cold out here and I don't think I can wait that long. I needed to find my own way back, in whichever direction that may be. The fog was nonexistent this far into the forest, and I looked up towards that moon. Heading to the side of it should take me north, or it could lead further south and I would be more lost than before. I decided to take that chance since I really didn't have a choice. I had been walking for...who knows how long and still no sign of Anna. The cold was really starting to get to me and I wrapped my arms around myself in a vain attempt to stay warm. I found myself at the top of a slope that I believe I remember crossing. I began my way down and...

Slip

The edge was steep and I tumbled down. Once at the bottom, I tried to regain my balance only to fall again. Tears began to well up in my eyes as pain spread throughout my right leg. I had no choice but to lie there.

 

\---

 

I turned my head to the distant sound of sobbing and made my way towards it. There was something small there, just outside of the trees. I took a few steps closer and it was...a girl...

 

She was shivering violently and must've been here for some time, as she was slightly covered from the falling snow. I reached my hand out to her and she pulled back; eyes slightly widened. At least she's responsive and I can stop suspecting the worst. Giving a sigh of relief, I kneeled down and tried again. This time she looked at it before reaching her hand out and touching one of my fingers before retreating again. I brushed the snow off of her to get a better look. She was obviously really young, and the her prolonged exposure to the cold has turned her slightly pale. Her eye slowly closed and she seemed to lose consciousness. She was still breathing, but I had to get her somewhere warm before she freezes. I took the small child into my arms and carried her to my home.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived; I made my way down the long stairwell until I reached the stronghold down below. It was abandoned and broken down when I had found it, but I managed to fix it up after a while. Some wings are still destroyed though, and I locked those entrances until I can get around to it. To my immediate left there was a small corridor that led to a small room with a bed. I've never exactly needed to use it so the little girl could rest in it instead. For the time being at least. I placed her down with a pillow under her head, then pulling the blanket over her. "Was she the daughter of that family?" I thought to myself. She must've been. I couldn't exactly return her to them because I saw their home go up in flames. Her parents didn't make it and were dead. I decided to go over to the wall and sit. There wasn't much I could do if she's asleep. 

Eventually, I heard her begin to stir. She woke up and was taking in her surroundings. She was staring at me in particular. When I looked at her, she hid under the covers. "S-s-skeleton!" I heard her mutter. I couldn't blame her for being afraid. I approached her and lifted the covers to find her trembling underneath. "Hey, it's alright...I'm not gonna hurt you." I said in an attempt to soothe her. "I helped you, remember?"   
She did remember, because she had stopped trembling and actually started to smile. She came out of hiding and hugged me.   
"Thank you Mr.Skeleton!" She exclaimed.   
If I could smile too, I would be. 

\---  
Any explanations didn't matter to me at this point. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. Just then, the memories of last night's events came to me.   
"Anna!"   
"Who?" He questioned.   
I couldn't help my feeling of amusement from his voice. It was too perfect, with no breath or anything you would hear from any normal person. But I suppose he wouldn't need anything like air or the sort. You know, being dead and all.   
"She's my friend. She was sleeping last night and I wandered off and got lost and now she's probably all worried and looking for me!" I told him. He would help me find her, of course, but she could be anywhere by now. When he led me outside it was morning. It was a bit warmer than last night, thanks to the sun, but still cold. I walked back to the place where I could vaguely remember being the night before.   
"Anna!" I called. No answer. She could be anywhere by now. I called out to her again and again. Finally, I heard the sound of her bleating in the distance, and she came running. She seemed to miss me just as much as I had missed her. When Anna saw my new friend, she let out a low, angry groaning noise before rearing up with her hooves lashing. She was trying to scare him away! "Anna no, he's my friend. He found me last night and I was hurt and he took care of me and made me better!"   
After trying to convince her, she settled down. My new friend appeared to be surprised that my friend Anna wasn't even remotely human. It made both of us realize how the recent events had left me all alone. I had nowhere to go. I could stay with my new friend, but I didn't even know his name. I suppose I could ask, but what if he no longer knew? Being dead and all, I doubt he'd even have a reason to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter. Sorry about that.

Alex stayed with her new friend. There was nowhere else she could stay. No family to go back to. She sat up in the bed and collected her thoughts. Anna was sleeping on the floor beside the bed. She tended to snore and make noises in her sleep. The dull red torches on the wall kept the room slightly dark. A faint purple light could be seen from the dark hallway. Alex looked over to the pair of purple glowing eyes in the doorway. They peeked around the corner slowly. She recognized them as the same eyes the endermen would have. The creature creeped around the corner and stared at her. It was short, almost her height.

 

It must've been a baby.

 

It approached her slowly, sometimes stopping for a few moments before trying again. It was no doubt curious about who she was. Alex crawled over to the edge of the bed and leaned over the end frame. It sat in a dog-like position and stared up at her with large eyes. She reached her hand out and pet it. It did nothing but blink and make a chirping noise. Perhaps it was friendly. Alex got out of the bed and stood next to it. It had longer arms than hers and clawed hands and feet; neither of which were sharp. Yet.

 

"Hi!" she said.

 

The creature blinked.

 

"I'm Alex."

 

"Ah-reks"

 

It tried to say her name. It must've been a boy, as that's how his voice sounded anyway.

 

"What's your name?"

 

He pointed to himself.

 

"Yes you!"

 

He shook his head and whined. Either he didn't have a name or he just couldn't pronounce it. Seeing as he struggled to say her name and still didn't really get it right; it was most likely the latter. 

 

"Don't you have a name?"

 

He nodded and looked back out the doorway for a moment. There was nothing, so he walked towards the dark hallway before looking back and chirping. He wanted her to follow, and she did. He led her outside. It was night once again and the snow glittered in the moonlight as it always did. The enderchild took his finger and began making marks in the snow. He had spelled out his name.

 

Z A C H


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, VERY short chapter. It's probably best to choose the "entire work" option for this.
> 
> Some comments would be nice too. Especially with earlier chapters since I'm not entirely happy with them, but don't really know how to improve it.

Zach. That was a nice name. Alex called him, after which he gleefully jumped in response. It was only now that she noticed that he didn't really stand; at least not on two legs anyway, which she assumed was what enderman normally do. He stood up for short periods of time to look around, but other than that he was on all fours. He didn't sparkle either and the glow from his eyes was dim. But he didn't seem sick so maybe it was a baby thing? Toddlers don’t walk either so it made sense.  
“You...different!” he enunciated. “Different ender?”  
“I'm a girl; a human.” Alex responded. Zach's head cocked to the side.  
He didn’t know what a human was.  
“I'm like you, but softer!...and not bald.”  
Zach giggled.  
“No itchy head fur!”  
“H-Hey, it wouldn't be so bad if you actually had some!” Alex exclaimed while giving him a playful shove.  
They both laughed. Despite recent events, Alex had managed to find friends. She was laughing and being happy, even after the fire.  
Alex suddenly went pale.  
The fire. Her home. Her parents. Her sister.  
Everyone was gone.  
Tears began to well up in her eyes and she sobbed. Zach looked at her with concern.  
“Sad?” He asked. He had no idea what idea what was happening outside his home. Not a single clue that he was talking to the only human left on the island. Alex sniffled.  
“Yeah....very sad.”  
“Go back?”  
Back inside. Yes, that was good. Inside was good. No forest to remind her of how she almost froze to death, all alone in the freezing snow. Alex nodded and Zach led her back down the stairs that led into the stronghold. The hallways were dark, and it didn't help that Alex was currently wiping tears from her eyes. She wondered if Zach could see better than she could. He wasn't complaining so it could've been true. After rounding a corner, he came to a complete stop. Why stop, where they back at the room? No, there were no doors. The redstone torches on the walls didn't help, since the only seemed to make the shadows at the end of the hall darker. Until the shadow moved, that is.  
And it was big.  
An enderman. He nearly reached the ceiling and Alex never felt smaller than seeing him up close. The large male lowered down to her eye level, generating a thud as his weight came in contact with the hard stone floor. Alex could hear the clacks and scrapes of the claws as he tapped and dragged them along the floor while he seemed to study her. Because this, the young girl was petrified. She wasn’t dead yet, but she hadn’t moved much either. Every time she tried to move, it’s whole body shook; ready to strike, so she stood as still as possible. A chirp was heard from beside her and she recognized it as Zach. He diverted the attention of the older one to him, who proceeded to growl at him. The enderchild shrunk away a bit, letting out quiet chirps while avoiding the older one's gaze. Alex heard a low hum from the enderman. He opened his mouth, revealing all the sharp teeth inside, and closed it around the torso of the younger one. The girl was filled with panic. Was he going to crush the poor child in his jaws? Eat him?  
Her mind was put at ease when Zach didn’t even struggle. The older male turned and stalked away. Zach managed to turn around a little and waved goodbye. Alex gave a small wave back. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of them again.


	8. Shall I continue?

Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but more of an interest check. I have a lot of plans and chapters for this story, but I was wondering if anyone liked reading it? "Traffic" always has been low for this story wherever I put it.


	9. Complete rewrite

So not another chapter, but the story as it stands now, sucks. I plan to rewrite the whole thing from the beginning, which may or may not start off from the same place. Hopefully it's better received afterwards.


End file.
